The rearview mirror flexing mechanisms of the type indicated above are known. For example, the mechanisms described in document ES-A-2 166 677 or in document EP-A-748719, published on 18. Dec. 1996, hereby incorporated herein by reference, represent clear examples of this type of mechanisms. Rearview mirrors normally adopt two positions relative to the vehicle: an extended position, which is that corresponding to the normal position of use, and a flexed or “parking” position, in which the rearview mirror is flexed, normally through rotation around a substantially vertical axis near to the join between the rearview mirror and the vehicle, so that the rearview mirror protrudes less from the general side surface of the vehicle, and is thus further protected.
In some rearview mirrors, such as those in the invention, the movement of the rearview mirror between the extended position and the retracted position is carried out by an electric motor.
These rearview mirrors usually include a locking mechanism. This locking mechanism allows a locked position to be defined, which is the usual position of use, which is when the mirror is in the extended position, in the flexed position or moving between the two, in normal conditions of use. However, if the mirror receives a blow, or it is abruptly knocked by someone's hand, it comes out of the locked position and adopts an unlocked position fulfilling the function of a “mechanical fuse”. In this way, it is possible to prevent the mechanism from breaking if it is knocked and/or the possibility of moving the mirror manually if so desired under certain circumstances. Usually, this locking mechanism has indents and protrusions distributed between the fixed and movable part of the rearview mirror which mesh together but can disengage in the presence of a strong force, greater than that produced by the electric motor.
Logically, when the flexing mechanism is in the unlocked position (it is not really an actual position but rather the whole unlocked area extending between two locked positions), the extended and flexed positions no longer correspond to what they should be, whereby the flexing mechanism has to be reset in the locked position so that the rearview mirror can be used correctly.
There are flexing mechanisms which are capable of moving a rearview mirror between a flexed position and an extended position and vice versa. However, these devices are not capable of detecting whether the flexing mechanism is in the locked or unlocked or disengaged position, and therefore it is necessary that the user revises the system manually.
JP-A-11 245 725 and JP-A-11 245 726 disclose a flexing mechanism of the kind disclosed with an electronic control circuit provided with a position detector that is capable of detecting said locked position and said disengaged position of said flexing mechanism. DE-A-199 06 150 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,940 also disclose such a mechanism.
However none of the cited prior art includes the features proposed by the present invention.